


make the hellnale order 66 scene into an among us scenario

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: The Clone Wars: Among Us [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, The Skeld (Among Us), proximity chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Ahsoka just did card swipe and is about to leave Admin when Rex comes in.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Clone Wars: Among Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	make the hellnale order 66 scene into an among us scenario

**Author's Note:**

> According to my personal notes, I was taking a shower and was thinking of this.  
> Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka are living in the same apartment for some reason (I have no idea why tbh i just needed Anakin close by)  
> And yes, Anakin calls her Snips in this AU, which is also her Among Us screen name
> 
> It is now my mission to take everything from TCW and make it Among Us XD
> 
> I wound up making this particular AU a human AU

Ahsoka hummed as she finished her download task, then went over to do her card swipe task. As she swiped the card, the proximity chat came to life as a familiar friend came into the admin room.

“Hey sister,” Rex greeted just as she thought she heard the doors shut, “Just, uh, going to stand here and check the admin table.”

“Hey Rex,” Ahsoka said, “Just doing my card swipe...and finished! Want to follow me around? I swear I’m not the Imposter, I think I have Weapons…”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Rex said, and as Ahsoka walked around the table to exit, Rex came up to her and - 

It happened.

The violin death song accompanied by the animation of Rex’s character gunning down hers, and then the sound of Rex going into a vent. Ahsoka gaped in shock, and because she was livestreaming, looked right into the camera.

“I...I can’t believe this,” she said, “That’s it, he’s being demoted from best older brother now. Wolffe’s my best older brother now.”

She hears a howl of laughter from Anakin’s room, and she quickly gets up, taking off her headphones and storms into his room.

“Anakin, what’s going on?!” she demanded, and gasped as she saw his screen as him in the vent in admin, just looking at her dead body.

“Rex, Rex,” Anakin said, “Snips is with me, she’s maaaad.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

“Tell him that Wolffe’s my best older brother now,” Ahsoka said and Anakin gasped before laughing, “Traitor.”

“Who’s that for?” Anakin asked, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

“Both of you,” she said as she walked out of his room. She gets her headphones back on as she sits down, and does her tasks, waiting for someone to find and report her body. 

And it’s finally reported.

“Body was in admin,” Jesse said, “I saw Kix do scan, he’s safe.”

“Jesse did weapons,” Dogma said, “And Echo saw me do shields.”

“So that leaves Echo, Anakin, and Rex,” Jesse said, “So, Echo, where were you?”

“I was in reactor,” Echo said, “I had Simon Says and the 1-10 task.” 

“Can anyone vouch?” Dogma asked. 

“Actually, I could’ve sworn that I saw Anakin run by me just as I finished wires in nav and I heard a vent,” Kix said suddenly, “And I ran around, looking for Anakin, and he was nowhere to be found.”

“I was in Comms,” Anakin said, trying to defend himself.

“Kind of sus,” Jesse said, “I’m voting Anakin out.” Echo, Kix, Dogma, and Rex all agreed, and the voting commenced as Anakin furiously tried to defend himself.

Five votes for Anakin, one vote for skip. 

_The General was ejected._

“I...hope we didn’t make a big mistake,” Jesse said, and Ahsoka could only grin as the new round started.

**Author's Note:**

> The General = Anakin, Captain = Rex, Snips = Ahsoka, Medic = Kix, Hey = Jesse, ORDERSSSSS = Dogma, Repeat = Echo  
> (Hardcase is dead, Tup is dead, Fives is dead, these are off-screen, I just needed to note these people for how many would be in the game)


End file.
